starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Forum:Projeto de Aceleração do Crescimento
Estamos nos aproximando da página nº 4.000, isso é bom ou não? Nossa wiki está crescendo mais e mais em número, não em qualidade; bem, quero dizer que temos pouca coisa pra muita página, vejam só, a Categoria:Esboços tem 1.197 páginas (isso sem contar os esboços específicos o.O). Foi pensando nisso que Decidi, então, em lançar o PAC - Projeto de Aceleração do Crescimento! Ele funcionará basicamente assim: *Esse projeto serve primeiramente para dar um impulso aos outros projetos: **Projeto Ascensão do Império **Projeto Nova Ordem Jedi **Projeto História **Projeto Geografia *Então, os utilizadores da Wiki serão convocados para se concentrar nesses projetos. *A criação de novas páginas deverá ter como prioridade esses projetos, é importante desencorajarmos a criação de páginas fora deles. **E mais quanto a isso, ultimamente os utilizadores anonymous têm criado páginas err... mais esquisitas que o normal. Então depois da página nº 4.000, verei um jeito de impedir que os anonymous criem páginas (sério, as páginas criadas por eles são 99,9% inúteis ¬¬), se é que é possível fazer isso... bem, tomara que seja! *Esse projeto foca em melhorar as páginas já existentes. Assim que o contador de páginas chegar a 4.000 o projeto entrará em vigor. JediSam(discussão) 22h10min de 21 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Comentários *Ótimo, Sam! Nós já havíamos falado muito sobre esses projetos no chat, do qual dou o meu maior apoio. Será muito bom também a wiki crescer em qualidade, e após o artigo 4.000. Ra98(discussão) 02h04min de 22 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *Boa ideia, mas eu acho que o PAC, já pode entrar em vigor e ficar ativo falta umas 15 ou 16 paginas para ficar na faixa de 4000 artigos, terminando os dois projetos e colocando os outro dois em atividade eu acho que fica mais facil.Lorde tyranus (Holoprojetor) 21h09min de 22 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *Acho uma boa idéia, mas o problema é que aqui tem gente preocupada em criar pagina e esquece de por o conteudo dentro , to passando um grande perrengue na hora de completar as minhas paginas pq não temo conteudo básico, exemplo: Até hoje não temos uma pagina da especie Sullustana, e não posso falar de Nien Nunb o co-piloto do Lando na batalha de Endor , e responsavel pela destruição da segunda estrela da morte. ou seja muita coisa pequena se liga com coisas maiores, o que quero dizer é que por causa de um prego pode se perder a carroça, não adianta ter quantidade se não tem qualidade.Darlan(discussão) *Bem, antes de começarmos tudo assim de repente melhor decidir onde cada um vai participar mais hehe. Eu estou concentrado no Projeto Ascensão do Império. JediSam(discussão) 23h22min de 22 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *Quando isso foi decidido? Já foi feita a votação? Thales César (discussão) 16h15min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) **Estamos decidindo agora! hehehe :P JediSam(discussão) 21h00min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) ***Ah, tah! Hahaha, não parecia....enfim, eu concordo com tudo menos com a ideia de impedir os usuários anônimos de criar páginas. É verdade que a maioria das páginas criadas por eles não são muito boas, mas a Star Wars Wiki é uma enciclopédia em que todos podem editar, não? Não sei, impedi-los de criar páginas me parece vir de encontro com esse "princípio" da Wiki....Thales César (discussão) 21h07min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) ****Não é impedir de editar, só de criar páginas. Poxa, seria estranho impedi-los de editar... kkkk JediSam(discussão) 21h36min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *****Sim, eu falei criar páginas aí em cima....Mas editar na Wiki também inclui criar páginas. Sou a favor de tudo, mas ainda não estou muito de acordo com esse ponto... Thales César (discussão) 21h40min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *****Apoio sim esse projeto, mas não acho correto focar em alguma coisa como esses projetos, pois acho que há muito mais páginas foras do foco desse projeto que tem de serem editadas, por mim, o foco deveria ser um conteúdo muito pobre na wiki, como as naves e os planetas, mas, se for de comum acordo, eu farei. Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 21h47min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) ******Hmm... sim eu sei. Mas pensei nisso pra eliminarmos um problema... acho que isso não seria necessário caso os anonymous criassem páginas direito, mas atrapalha muito ver páginas só com "oi" sendo criadas quase o tempo todo por eles. E isso também pode incentivar a criação de contas né :P; se alguém tiver mesmo interesse de criar uma página que se preze, com certeza vai criar uma conta, afinal mesmo agora pra adicionar imagens é preciso fazer isso; poderíamos colocar que além de ter a opção de adicionar imagens, também de iniciar uma página do zero. Talvez, mas mais futuramente, possamos reativar a criação de páginas para os anonymous. Mas por agora acho que seria melhor isso... E sade... bem, uma coisa de cada vez né? Foi pra isso que criei esse projeto, para nós organizarmos melhor as edições, temos pouca gente pra muita coisa, se todo mundo for editar todo tipo de página não vai mudar nada... mais pra frente veremos outros aspectos como naves e planetas... ;) JediSam(discussão) 22h11min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *******Tá certo, Sam, só queria que você explicasse mais a respeito desse ponto, hehe. Agora já estou mais tranquilo com essa questão! Thales César (discussão) 22h15min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) ********Aeee! =D E vamos lá pessoal, cadê vocês? :P Senão vou ter que começar a deixar mensagens hehe JediSam(discussão) 22h22min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *********Bem, eu estarei concentrado nos projetos História e Geografia, do qual já foi adiantado por mim o projeto História. Ra98(discussão) 00h35min de 24 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *Só um comentário, poderíamos também dar uma focada nos pontos principais, certo? As maiores espécies, guerras, etc. Tenho quase certeza que tem uma página em algum lugar listando essas... Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 22h43min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) *Apoio, sem dúvidas. Mas, acredito que para melhorar o desempenho na tradução e a qualidade dos artigos, o ideal seria que os usuários escolhessem apenas um projeto para participarem, assim o número de tarefas a serem feitas diminuiria e cada um teria mais tempo para dedicar-se aos objetivos de seu respectivo projeto. Darei continuidade a tradução do longo e cansativo Jabba Desilijic Tiure, mas a partir de agora estarei priorizando os objetivos do projeto que faço parte, o PrNOJ. Estarei encarando os grandes conflitos e as maiores biografias sem hesitação, mas não estarei "bloqueando" os artigos para que apenas eu traduza, toda ajuda será bem-vinda e acho que seria uma boa ideia se todos fizessem isso. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 00h01min de 23 de Março de 2013 (UTC) **Aee Adley! Não se esqueça de votar ali em baixo. E gostei da sugestão, também tenho algumas outras ideias pra esse projeto que trarei aqui depois. Dá pra ver que é isso o que acontece mesmo, eu por exemplo estou bastante ativo no PrAI, a Lele no PrNOJ, e os outros também em cada projeto. E não entendi essa história de "bloquear"... se quiser editar uma página bloqueada basta pedir pra desbloquearem. ;) JediSam(discussão) 14h12min de 23 de Março de 2013 (UTC) ***Ok. O que eu quis dizer com "bloquear" foi usar a predefinição '''emuso', é que eu tinha esquecido o nome dela. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 15h56min de 23 de Março de 2013 (UTC) ****Ah, mas a emuso não bloqueia nada não, ela só diz que alguém está trabalhando numa página. ;) JediSam(discussão) 01h41min de 24 de Março de 2013 (UTC) Pra vocês curtirem o momento hehehe thumb|center|600px|Nossa! Que engraçado! JediSam(discussão) 14h20min de 25 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Votação A favor (8) *Aiai, página 4.000 chegando... JediSam(discussão) 14h16min de 25 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *Thales César (discussão) 14h19min de 25 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *Já ultrapassamos 4.000 artigos. Ra98(discussão) 18h26min de 28 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 21h33min de 28 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 21h12min de 29 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) *Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 19h23min de 19 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Estou fora da wiki por enquanto mesmo... *De pouquinho em pouquinho... Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)''' 22h45min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) *Δdley! 20px (comlink) 15h54min de 23 de Março de 2013 (UTC) *Um pouco atrasado mas votando. China(discussão) 03h53min de 25 de Abril de 2013 (UTC) Contra(0)